Love is unpredictable
by xtruth.vs.falsex
Summary: Troy returns from college and meets Gabriella who is the babysitter for his 10 year old brother.And with that his feelings grow but sometimes something comes between 2 Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

_the beginning of the Summerholiday :_

"Hey man! Wait!" Justin schouted from across the hallway.

" Hey! Where were you? Laura went crazy in are dorm because you should have been by her dorm at 9 o`clock for her suitcases. What happend?"I asked my roommate.

"Oh shit! I totally forgot it. She will kill me. I was suppose to bring the suitcases in the car because I want a road trip instead of a lame flight."he told frustrated.

"You`re in deep shit man. She will be angry with you the whole trip!"I laught at him.

"Wait till you find your girl! So what are you doing since the college finals for this year are over?" ask curious.

"I will go home for the holidays. I missed surfing and the beach but most of all I missed my family and what are you going to do apart from your girlfriend who won`t give you sex for a while?"I laught because his face went pale at the comment with the no sex.

"That`s not funny at all man! And for the first half of the vacation we will go to her family and the other half to mine. So we can do something together when we are with my family." he told me.

We were now at my car at the parking and I saw a very angry Laura coming in are direction.

"Well man that`s my cue to say bye and have a nice holiday. Bye Laura!"I shouted to her and went in my car after I heard her say bye too.

When I was in the safety of my car and saw in the mirror how Justin looked , I knew that he would suffer for a while and for that I love that girl because she was the one for Justin but he wouldn`t say it out loud.

_8 hours later: L.A. Laguna Beach_

"Home sweet home!" I climbed out of my car when I saw my little brother running in my directon.

"Troy!" he ran into my arms and I lifted him up so I could give him a hug.

"Hey Ryan. I missed you buddy. What did you do when I was gone?" I asked him because I really wanted to know what was going on in his life.

"I`m great at basketball and I`m good in school without the help of Mommy and Daddy!" He was so excited that I had to laugh at his behavior.

"That`s great little man but where is Mom and Dad and our lovely sister?"I asked.

He shrugged:"They went out shopping for you a few minutes ago."

"They let you alone? Are they crazy, I will have to talk with them when they come..."

"RYAN! I swear when you hide again to scare me when you jump out you won`t get ice cream today!" A girls voice shouted through the house of my family.

"Ryan, who`s that?" I whispered while my brother chuckeled in my arms.

"That`s Gabi. She`s my friend and she helps Sara often with her homework but she plays more often with me because she loves me." he told me proudly.

I had to chuckle myself because my brother is very shy and just talks with people he knows very well." I think we should tell her that you are here otherwise she will kill us..."

"Ryan I told you that you can`t go out when nobody is with you!How often do I have to tell you? Your brother will be here in a little bit and I don`t want the first thing that comes out of his mouth to be `You can`t let a little kid out without an adult you heartless bi...` I better tell you not that word but why are you outs..."

"Nice to meet you. I`m Troy, Ryan`s brother." her eyes widen and she went quiet. "Hey don`t worry I won`t tell someone. So who are you besides someone who is behind my brother?" I had to grin because she blushed a little.

"Ehhm I`m Gabriella. It`s nice to finally meet you too because everything Ryan talks about when we play basketball ." she smiled at me and I could just think how cute she looks.

"Really? I love you too Ryan" we were quiet for a moment and then it hit me" Wait did you just told me that you play basketball?"

"Yeah? Is there something wrong about it?" she asked confused.

"No, it`s just that every girl that I know would go crazy when I would ask if they wanted to play with us." I was speechless.

"Then you know just cheerleaders or girls who have to look in there mirror every 2 seconds." she laught with Ryan when he was by her side.

"Look at his face Gabi, I think he doesn`t breath anymore." he laughs so hard that he cries.

"Don`t make fun with your brother I think he looks handsome." with that she turned around and went in the house and I came back from my little world when I registered what she said.

"Hey bro! You do know that she talked about you?" I went bride red.

"Yes, thank you but i`m not dumb. Where did she go?" I asked curious.

"I think she went inside to get her things." he shrugged.

"Is she going anywhere?"I asked cool but inside I didn`t want that she goes. What did I just thought ? I know her for 10 minutes and I`m already falling for her? That can`t be, can it?

**Next chapter coming soon**!** please comment**!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After Gabriella when home, Ryan and me waited half an hour for the family to return at the court in the backyard playing basketball. When they came they celebrated in a restaurant that evening.

"So son how is it going at college? Some `hot chicks`?" my dad asked and I groan.

"Dad please**!** Dan`t say `hot chicks`taht is so not what parents schould say and no dad there is not a girl waiting for me."I knew what my father wanted but i didn`t found `the one` at college. She will come when the time is right.

"Aren`t there beautiful girls at your college?"

"Common dad that's none of your business but when I find her, I will introduce you, ok?" Now were a big smiles on my families faces but I didn`t know why so I turned around to find the girl that occupied my mind since he saw her at lunch.

"Gabriella**!" **my mom called her over to us.

"Hey**!**how are you that wonderful evening?" she asked with an amazing smile and I could just stare.

"We are great because are lost son is back. Where are my manners I didn`t even introduce you. Gabriella that`s Troy, Troy that`s Gabriella."

"I know Mom, we met each other when I came home and you guys were shopping but hey again." I look at her again and she smiled down at me.

"Hey. I better go now, enjoy your meals and we will see us on Monday."She said " oh and before I forget, Ryan be ready at 10o`clock Monday morning with you swimsuit because I have a surprise for you."

"Ok can`t wait."he said excited.

She waves at us and then goes out of the restaurant and I stared at her back til she was out of sight.

"Troy and Gabriella sitting on a tree, kissing tenderly..."Ryan sings when I interupt him.

"Ryan stop it that`s not true,i don`t even know her let alone love her**!" **I said with a low voice.

"Who said something about love? You have just ridden yourself in the shit."he smirked.

"Ryan don't say words like that or you won't go with Gabi on Monday and for your information I think it's cute that Troy likes Gabi." Ms Bolton told Ryan.

"Thanks mom but I don`t really know her." I told her.

After we were finished , we went home and I went straight to my room because I was so tired. When I was in bed I thought about everything I managed to do in my life:

I have an amazing family

I finished high school and college

I wait to hear from the LA Lackers (NBA)

But I still haven`t the one thing that misses the most and that is a girl to share all this amazing things. With that though he fell asleep.

_The next morning _

I went early to the beach to surf for a while because I missed it a lot while I was at college.

When I came near the water I saw just one person and the waves were amazing. I took of my shirt and went out in the water. The other person surfed indescribable. When i was o few feet away the person turns around i was once again speechless like the first time i saw her.

"Hey handsome"she smiled at me and I was thankful that I was sitting on my board because my knees went weak from her sight.

"Hey, so you have a nickname for me?"she nodded "well then I have to give you also an nickname and bide way you surf amazing. How long do you surf?"

"First I love your nickname because it suits you. Second thank you and third I surf since I`m 6 and you?"she told me and I knew I blushed a little about the first comment.

"Eh thank you and when you are so open about other peoples sight, then I can say you look hot."she had a grin on her face"an I surf since forever. I first was on a board before I even could walk. My dad sat me on the board and drove it to a little wave since then is surfing something where I can think."i told her.

"Thank you handsome didn`t know you were so extrovert and I like it too because every time I`m out here, I just hear the waves and that calms me."she smiled when she looked to the sunrise.

We had a lot of fun for 3 hours. We talked about everything that was important but also about unimportant things and I felt really good because we became good friends in that short time.

"Hottie I have to go but would you like to go out with me tonight?" I ask nervous.

" I would love to handsome."she came close to me."should I come to you or will you pick me up?"she asks.

"I will pick you at 7 o`clock and wear something casual."I told her with a grin.

"Wait you don`t even have my address."

"Don`t worry just be ready at 7."I whispered close to her ear and kissed her on the cheek an left.

**Chapter 3 coming soon and comment****!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1:**

_6 pm:Bolton household_

I was so nervous, i couldn`t even decied what to wear. I need someones help!

"MOM!"I shouted through the whole house.

"Troy I`m not deaf, I was in the next room for your information and why do you look so frustrated?" she asked me with wonder.

"I have a date but I don`t know what to wear!" I told her while lying face down on the bed.

"Aww my little baby has a date."she sat beside me"Why don`t you just wear your black suit?"she asked me while patting my back.

"Mom I`m not a baby anymore" I said annoyed" and I can`t wear a suit because first I told her to wear something casual and second I have something planed where my suit would be ruined. Oh and that leads, that I have to send her a message." I told my Mom when I took my phone from the nightstand and sent a message at Gabriella.

"Ok, so wear your dark blue jeans and your coral blue T-shirt because that highlights your beautiful eyes."she was on her way out when she turned around and said something which brought me to consider if mothers had a sixth sense" oh and bide way have a nice date with Gabriella." and with that she was gone.

_6:30 pm:Gabriellas apartment (Gabis POV)_

I was almost finished with my appearance, I had black tight jeans on with red top and black High Heels but in case we walk a lot I have my ballerinas in my purse. I was in my bathroom when I heard my phone buzzing in my connected bedroom. I went to my phone and open the message:

_**Wear your Bikini I have a surprise but don`t worry nothing dangerous! -T. xx**_

I groaned because know I just had 15 minutes till he was here and I couldn`t wear a bikini under my jeans because they were to tight. I took all my clothes off and put my red bikini on. Then I put on a light blue mini-skirt and a black top.

I looked at the clock and it was 6:55 and I freaked out. I took the bun out of my hair to let them freely down and made my make up light and finally took my High Heels off and wore my ballerinas. I was just ready when the doorbell rang.

_(Troy's POV)Gabriellas door_

I was so nervous and my hand was shaking when I pressed the doorbell. I took the advice that my Mom gave me with the clothes but because it was a little cold I pulled my leader jacket on.

The door opened and there was my beautiful but also hot date standing in a mini-skirt and took all my strength not to take her here and now.

"Wow you look amazing!" I told her and she had a grin on her face.

"Well thank you, you look handsome too. So are we ready?" she asked me while she closed the door behind her.

"Yeah,common" we went to my car and I opened the door for her" my lady" she giggled and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you kind sir" she sat down and I closed the door. I went to my side with a wide smile.

"So do you want to do something and when not then I have something prepared?" I glanced at her and saw that she shook her head.

"No, I want to see the surprise you mad and why I have to wear a bikini." she told me excited.

I laughed a little. She looked so cute when she was excited."ok, we will be there in 5 minutes."

"OK , can`t wait." she looked out the window and I couldn`t stop smiling.

I stopped the car when we were at are destination. We were in front of a forest and in the middle of it was my secret spot. I never told anyone about it but my heart told me that Gabi could need also a place to be alone but I still didn`t know why.

I helped her to get out of the car and we began to walk in the forest.

" You won`t kill me and bury my body right?" she giggled when she asked me, so I couldn`t take her serious.

"Oh no, you got me but my plan was to have a little fun first with you and then I kill you." we couldn`t stop laughing but we stopped when Gabriella saw my surprise.

"Oh my god, Troy it`s amazing. How did you found this place?" she asked me while she still looked around with wonder.

"Yeah it`s amazing. I found it one day when I was 18 and I had to left for college soon." I sat down at a blanket what I prepared sooner and Gabi sat between my legs and rested her back against my chest.

_The view:They were at a little beach with a waterfall and around was the forest._

"Why did you wander around by yourself?" she asked me curious.

"I had again a fight with my best friend Chad because we always wanted to go together to NYU but I got an offer from Berkeley and that was my chance to have an amazing education and the basketball team was one of the best, so I accepted and Chad found out and finished our friendship. I needed time to think because I would now live my future without him but enough with me what about your life?"

"I had one sister and I went to Harvard. I finished this year and came back earlier and live since then in my apartment and help you family. I don`t really have an amazing life. Oh that brings me back to you I heard you got accepted for the LA Lackers!" she turned a little and beamed at me.

"Yeahh, how do you know? I got the call at 5." I asked confused.

"Ryan called me when you were on the team and he was so excited and proud of you. I said before you came back that he has to tell me when you get on the team then we would go to the sports shop and buy Lackers jersey with your name." she told me when she turned back around.

"Aww that`s cute and I have to say that I`m also proud of my little bro." we sat there for awhile when it finally clicked in my mind." hey, why did you told me that you **had** a sister?"

" Eh she died with my parents in a car accident 5 years ago and I was the only one who survived it." she told me with tears in her eyes.

"Hey don`t cry please I`m sorry." she stopped crying and smiled a little.

"Don`t worry you are just the first person I told that beside the doctors and the police."she turned around and sat on her knees.

"Ok, so do you have you bikini on ?" I smirked as she stood up and took her jacket off.

"Sure do. So care to join me in the water?" she asked seductive and I stood up and took my leader jacket off.

"You can bet on it" she smiled and I walk to her and leaned slowly in. She leaned in too and in a second we were kissing. At the beginning was it slow but with the time came also the passion and the kiss was no longer child proved and I began to play with the hem of her top.

"Troy?" she asked in between the kisses.

"Hmm?" I murmured .

"I really want to do that but just when you can assure me that I`m more than just a fling" she asked me with her eyes glued to the sand.

"Look at me" I put a finger under her chin and lifted her face in my direction."You are not just a fling for me because there were sparks in my stomach the moment I first laid eyes on you. So no I want more than a one-night-stand and Gabriella do you give me the honor to call you my girlfriend?"

**Cliff hanger! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last chapter: "...Gabriella do you give me the honor to call you my girlfriend?"_

**Chapter 4:**

"Oh Mr Bolton do ask me just because you want to get in my pants?" she asked me with a wink and I couldn`t take my eyes from her tongue who went along the outline of her amazing lips.

I groaned because my pants got tighter "Gabriella will you be my girlfriend?" I couldn`t bring myself to say more because I was distracted.

She places her left hand on my chest and leaned her lips on my left ear" I would love to Mr Bolton." and in the same time her hand went south along my chest and came to her destination.

When I realized that she said yes, I immediately toke the hem of her top and pulled it over her head. I had to swallow because I had an amazing hot girlfriend before me. When I felt her moving away, I looked in her direction and saw how she stripped her skirt down until she just stood there in her underwear with a seductive smile.

"Will you take off your clothes or do I have to go in the water by myself boyfriend?" she winked at me and walked backwards in the direction of the water.

"Oh no don`t worry. If I would let my girl go alone in the water and I will also have a little fun with you." I told her while I undressed myself.

"Then hurry up because I have the feeling that my body doesn`t want the underwear on in the water." now she turned around running in the water and unclasped her bra.

"You are such a tease and the worst is that it`s just the beginning of our relationship."I laughed when I was in the water just with my boxers.

"Aww don`t worry I will play the nice girlfriend when you din`t like it." she told me but I knew she joked because her eyes had that spark in it.

"Nah, I like you like you are." I swam over to her and placed my arms around her waist and when her body was pressed against mine, a shiver went along my spin.

_Gabriellas POV:_

I blushed a little when I realized that in the lower area of Troy was something very intact. I think he realized it too because he began to let his hands wander up to the clasp of my bikini. I swung my legs around his waist and kissed him passionately.

_Troy's view:_

"Are you sure you want that because I won`t force you if you don`t want?" I asked her with worry visible in my voice because I was also just happy to talk with her.

"No I want it"she assured me" and I couldn`t imagine are first time anywhere else, so don`t worry and go with the flow." she giggled at the last part and I had to smile.

" Ok but if it`s not comfortable then just say it and we will stop ok?" she nodded.

"Yes Mr Bolton but it will be the best sex ever so stop worrying and enjoy it!" she told my serious and I kissed her to let her know that I would enjoy it a lot.

_nobody's view:_

Troy took slowly the top of her bikini off. Now she had just her panties on and let her hands traveled down his chest and pulled on the waistband. Troy kisses wandered to her neck and Gabriella moaned when he had found that precise spot and he smirked against her skin.

"Troy..." she couldn`t think straight anymore and takes a hand from him. They swam back to the little beach and laid down on the blanket with Gabi under Troy.

Gabriella pulled his boxers off with the help of her feet and Troy soon after took the panties off.

"Are you ready?" he asked while he spreads her legs.

"Yes, make love to me" she whispered so low that he almost didn`t hear it but he did. He positioned himself comfortable between her legs and entered her slowly.

_Troy`s view:_

When I entered her I felt complete and her moans made me just more hard and the pace got faster with the time.

"Faster...Oh.." she said with closed eyes. I was close to my climax and I felt her walls tighter around my cock.

"I`m soon coming Gabi!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Me too!" she cried out and we came seconds later together. I laid my head in the crook by her neck and our breathing slowed down. When we finally calmed down, I got out of her. I laid next to Gabi on my back and took her in my arms and she rested her head on my chest.

"Wow..." was the only word I got out that could describe what I just felt and looked Gabi in the eyes and saw that she had a satisfied smile on.

"Yeah it was amazing!" she rested her head back on my chest and we closed our eyes and enjoyed to be together and to listen to our heartbeats.

Everything was perfect in the moment and nothing could change that...

BANG BANG BANG our head snapped up at the sound of gun shots!

**What will happen next? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Troy what are we going to do?" she asked me while we were hiding behind a tree. Gabriella had pressed her body in my back because she was scared to death.

"Shhh...We`ll be okay! We just have to be quiet." I whispered gently in her ear and comforted her.

I turned back around to look at the beach because two men appeared with guns. They searched through our things that we left there. I looked at their faces and saw that one of them was my neighbor with his son.

"I think you scared them away with your shooting son. Now they think here is a murderer and will go to the police, idiot!" the older man said and looked around in the forest.

"Hey! That`s not my fault when you take me with you hunting in the night and you know exactly that I`m scared of guns but you still give me one!" Julian the son told his father.

"Gabi, they don`t want to kill us,it`s just my neighbor with his dump son. Common they won`t hurt us." I took her hand and we went back to the beach where the two could see us.

"Troy! What are you doing here at night?" Samuel asked me.

"I had a date here till you, Julian had to shoot and scare us! And why are you hunting in the night?" I asked curious when we stopped at our blanket.

" I wanted to teach Julian how to hunt but apparently he is scared of the darkens!" he told me when I felt Gabi`s hand tightening around my hand and I looked at her. She just looked at me and the at something and back at the ground.

I look in the direction where she looked and saw Julian staring at her like a psycho. As soon as I saw that I pushed her behind my back to protect her.

"Okay but we have to go now, so I will see you around."I took the picnic basket and I put the blanket around Gabi`s shoulders. "Common" I whispered in her ear and then we went back in the forest to my car and I could still feel someone looking at us.

When we were in my car I looked at Gabi and saw disgust in her face and knew why. I took her hand when I started the car and went back to hers.

I stopped the car and turned to her." Are you ok?" I asked her concerned.

"Yeah, I think so. I think that boy gave me more the creeps than the shooting." she told me with a smile on her face.

She opened her car door and climbed out and I did the same. When we came to her apartment door she turned around and asked " Can you stay? I don`t want to be alone to night?"

" Sure and don`t worry okay? As long as I`m with you no one will hurt you." I hugged her.

"Thanks." she kissed me " common I show you my apartment and then we go to bed." she took me by the hand and we went in.

What I saw shocked me because her apartment was so small and all the furniture was old. She saw the look on my face and turned around.

"I`m sorry but all the money went to my education and that`s what was left." she looked to the ground.

"Hey, I like your apartment, it has something special." I faced her now and took her face in my hands and kissed her.

She smiled a little and she went in a room." Are you coming?" she asked.

"Yes." I went in and saw her wearing her pj." Nice view" I smirked.

"Oh really because your view will go now to bed and sleep and when you need a shower the bathroom is the second door down the floor. When you are finished then join me." she laughed a little while she climbed in the bed.

I think she is that something that makes this apartment amazing. I smiled and took off my close tile my boxers and climbed in bed. She laid her head on my chest and we fell soon asleep.


End file.
